


Firsts

by jihyuncompass



Series: Mysme Week 2020 [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jumin Han being a rich boy, Jumin goes to MC's place for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyuncompass/pseuds/jihyuncompass
Summary: If seeing your boyfriend in your small apartment was strange, it was nothing like seeing your boyfriend in the convenience store.Jumin visits MC's place for the first time.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: Mysme Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984801
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to tumblr for day three of Mysme Week. The theme was "Firsts"   
> This fic was admittedly very self indulgent and silly. But I had quite a bit of fun with it, and I hope you do too.

“Jumin are you sure?” Your fiance sat opposite of you. Halfway through your dinner at Jumin’s home he had asked to see where you live. Despite the fact you had been dating for a few months and were already engaged he had never been to your apartment before. It had always been more comfortable to just spend time at his Penthouse, but now he seemed to be curious.

“Yes I’m sure.” He took a careful sip of wine. Jumin did almost everything that way, careful, methodical. Thought out specifically so he doesn’t make a single mistake in his actions. You looked down at your plate and then back at Jumin, who was still looking at you.

Taking courage you ask “But why? My place isn’t that special.” Jumin raised an eyebrow. Setting down his glass on the table his expression showed a sort of softness. Something he only showed you, seeing his warmth in his eyes your heart rate went up. 

“It’s special to me, because it’s your home. I want to see where it is you go when I’m not with you. I believe that the home is an extension of oneself, I want to see that part of you.” Just like his expression his voice had this fondness to it. Taking a deep breath in and watching him for just a little longer you gave in. 

“Alright, how about you come over tomorrow night? I could cook dinner for the two of us?” You suggested. Jumin, seeming pleased with the suggestion, reached his hand over the table to hold yours. His thumb running circles across your skin you held his hand, thinking about tomorrow. 

—–

Your apartment has never looked better, you’re convinced it’s cleaner than when you moved in. Every surface is scrubbed, washed, swept, mopped, and organized. Your heart beat out of your chest while you jumped around your tiny kitchen getting everything ready. After spending an hour looking at online recipes and an hour and a half around the grocery store to get everything you finally were able to get to cooking. There was no way you could ever compete with Jumin’s private chef but you were determined to do the very best you could for him. 

Looking over the recipe pages you had laid out in front of you, silently you went through all the ingredients one last time to make sure you had everything, mentally checking off every item. You had the meat, potatoes, vegetables, seasonings. Grinning to yourself you were proud that you hadn’t missed anything. 

Cooking was going well, you had decided that steak would be a good idea for dinner. You knew your fiance’s love of a good steak so you hoped it would be a good choice. Each element you made sure was prepared properly to make sure everything was as perfect as possible. 

That is until it came to making the mashed potatoes to have as a side, you realized after you finished cooking the potatoes that you didn’t have any milk to mix in. 

“How am I out of milk?” You loudly groaned to yourself. Running your hand through your head you looked at the clock on the stove. Jumin was going to be here any minute now and there was no way you would have the time to go to the store at this point. 

The sharp knock on the door made you jump. Your eyes went between the door and the fridge where the milk should be. You stepped away from the counter and went to the door. Standing in front of the door, and taking a deep breath to calm your nerves you smoothed out your clothes and got yourself ready. 

Jumin stood on the other side of the door, as usual he looked perfect. Likely coming straight from the office he was still wearing his work clothes. He greeted you with a little smile which you matched with a big one. 

“You look lovely today my dear.” He stepped forward to give a short chaste kiss. Your face blushed bright red like it did every time he kissed you. Stepping aside you motioned for him to come in. 

Watching Jumin Han step into your apartment was like a clashing of worlds. Witnessing your boyfriend, the future CEO of a massive corporation and one of the richest men in the country standing in your tiny one bedroom apartment felt completely off. He took in the apartment taking in everything in sight. 

Standing next to him you motioned around the apartment. “Would you like the tour?” Jumin nodded turning towards you.

“I would. I want to see everything.” Your face flushed a brighter red. Clapping your hands together you motioned to the living room right in front. “This is the living room, where I do most of the living.” You joked, letting him watch for a few moments you shifted on your feet to take him to the kitchen. 

“This is my kitchen. It’s pretty small but it gets the job done.” Jumin nodded, he looked at the food you were preparing on the counter. He stepped toward the counter to look at the ingredients you left there. “Oh I’m not done with dinner yet, so don’t mind this mess.” 

“It looks good.” Jumin said. “Are you cooking steak?” 

“Trying too.” You shrugged. “It probably isn’t going to be as good as you’re used to but I know how much you like steak so I wanted to give it a try.” You rubbed your hands together while you watched him look over everything. 

“I have no doubts that it will be excellent.” He told you. “I’m looking forward to eating what you’ve prepared.” You smiled, some of the anxiety in your chest dissolving. 

“I’m excited for you to try it. Do you want to see the bedroom?” You saw the way his eyebrow raised at you, his expression changing. Rolling your eyes you added on. “God Jumin not like that.” He gave a short laugh that made you smile just the tiniest bit. 

Jumin stepped out of your way, his smile still present. “Show the way.” You walked past him, motioning for him to follow you.

Opening the door to your bedroom Jumin stepped in first to look around. Your bed took up most of the space in the room, which by comparison made Jumin look giant and a little out of place. He was quiet but you saw the smile that crossed his face when he noticed the photo of the two of you on the nightstand. 

“Your home is beautiful.” He said walking back to stand in front of you. 

“It’s okay.” You shrugged. “It’s no penthouse.” 

“No, but this place has you in it.” His hand brushed across your cheek, his fingers curling under your chin to bring you into a kiss. Slowly you leaned forward to put your arms around his neck. Feeling his lips pressed against yours still never failed in making you feel like you were on cloud nine. His free arm landed on your lower back to bring you chest to chest with him. He moved away from your lips to focus on your jaw, leaving short, soft kisses across your chin and moving up towards your ear. 

“Jumin-” You whispered. He stopped and pulled away, still holding you in his arms. 

“I apologize, I think I’m getting a little carried away. You’re just so intoxicating I can’t help but get excited.” Leaning forward you kissed his cheek. 

“We can get back to this a little later.” You suggested with a coy smile. “But let’s eat first.” Despite your desire to stay right there you moved out of his embrace to lead him back into the kitchen. At this point you remembered your milk dilemma. At this point you didn’t really have a choice. Looking back to Jumin you would have to confess your mistake. 

“So this is very embarrassing but just before you got here I realized I forgot an ingredient for dinner. I just need to run to the convenience store but it’ll only be a minute.” 

“If it would help I could call someone to pick it up for us?” Jumin offered. You raised your hands up while you shook your head. 

“There’s no need for that, there’s a convenience store at the end of the block that I can get it from. It’ll be ten minutes tops. I can just do it.” 

“Then allow me to join you, it wouldn’t be safe for you to walk alone at this time in the evening.” Jumin said walking towards the door. You caught up with him quickly stopping once you were right next to him. “Besides,” He continued. “I’ve never been to a convenience store before. Assistant- sorry, Jaehee often got her meals from them and I’ve always been curious about them.” You reached down to slip your shoes on as Jumin did the same. 

“Well then.” You said after grabbing your set of keys. “Let’s go.” 

—-

If seeing your boyfriend in your small apartment was strange, it was nothing like seeing your boyfriend in the convenience store. He looked out of place with his tailored suit and striped shirt, being lit by the too-bright fluorescents. He looked around the small building with his usual observant look. Not saying much he followed you around to the back wall lined with cold drinks and ice cream. 

“This place seems to carry a large variety of items for such a small establishment.” Jumin noted. Pulling a gallon of milk out you shrugged. 

Holding the gallon up to your chest you faced him. “I mean it is a convenience store, it’s meant to have a little bit of everything.” You closed the door to the cooler while balancing the milk in your arm. “Okay, I’ve got what I needed, let’s check out and get back.” Heading back the same way you came moving through the thin aisles of the convenience store. 

Jumin followed close behind you, still keeping quiet as he took in everything. Shooting a glance back at him you saw him stop and stare at the snack and candy aisle. You turned on your heel cocking your head as you watched him. 

“I’ve never seen so many different varieties of candy in one place.” Looking at the dozens of different brands of sweets and junk food, an idea popped into your head. You stood in front of the aisle and set the gallon of milk down by your feet. 

“Have you ever tried any of these before?” Jumin looked over the varieties again. 

“No, I’ve seen some of these things before but I’ve never eaten any of them.” Reaching past him you grabbed a package of your favorite candy. Jumin looked over and noticed your expression. “Darling?” You shot him a wicked smile.

Waving towards the rest of the candy you told him your idea. “Grab whatever looks good to you, as much as you want.” A shocked expression crossed his features. He didn’t seem to quite understand what you were telling him. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure, it’ll be fun.” He still hesitated, to encourage him you grabbed a chocolate bar off the shelf and handed it to him. “Go crazy Jumin. Whatever looks good to you.” 

After some encouragement the two of you ended up with your arms full of candy, the two of you had even moved onto the next aisle to grab some of the other savory snacks they had for sale. Once you reached the checkout counter the two of you could barely hold onto everything you’d chosen. The bored looking nineteen year old checker eyed you both strangely as he scanned all of the sweets and the gallon of milk. 

You carried the milk while Jumin carried the bag of snacks. You held Jumin’s free hand with yours, you couldn’t fight the silly smile that kept growing on your face. 

From then on dinner was smooth sailing, you managed to cook both the steaks to the medium rare that you both liked. The mashed potatoes were quickly finished after getting your last ingredient. You cooked the vegetables maybe slightly too long but in the grand scheme of things it didn’t really matter. While you cooked Jumin went through each one of the snacks you got, reading over each of the labels. 

—-

“Alright.” You started. The two of you had finished your dinner not too long ago, and now you had set out all of the snacks on the dining table. You both thought it would be fun to review and rate each one. Jumin being the methodical businessman he was, had created a rubric for rating each one. Considerations would be taken for taste, texture, price, and memorability of each one. Each item would get a score from you and from him, and then one total score decided together between the two of you. He’d drawn out a record sheet on a few sheets of paper that was set in front of him. “Where should we start?” 

In total it took about two hours to finish your rating. After tasting each one and giving individual scores you both spent several minutes debating your combined score, arguing the best and worst qualities. Throughout the whole process you couldn’t stop smiling, seeing just how seriously Jumin was taking all of this made it even better. You had seen him at work before, but this was different. Jumin wasn’t smiling but you could hear in his voice how excited he was. 

You leaned back against your chair, your hand resting on your stomach. “Okay, I’m glad we didn’t get anything else because I don’t think I can eat a single bite of anything else.” Leaning your head on Jumin’s shoulder you looked at the now filled record sheet. “So who’s the winner?” You asked him, he grabbed the original chocolate bar you had given him at the store. “Wow really?” Jumin pointed to its spot on the sheet. 

“Yes, this one ranked the best. It’s a simple chocolate bar but the quality is there. It’s sweet without being too much. It also is the best when considering the price.” You nodded against his shoulder. 

“This was fun.” You said, moving your head to look him in the eyes. “Thank you for humoring me.” 

“It was very enjoyable, I can’t say my nutritionist is going to be very pleased but I think it was worth it.” Jumin pushed aside the record sheet. Reaching for you, Jumin pulled you onto his lap. His hands resting on your hips you leaned into him. “Thank you for dinner my love.” 

“Thank you for coming over.” You kissed his temple, resting your forehead against his. “I love you Jumin.” You could practically feel Jumin’s smile. 

“I love you more.” He closed the gap between the two of you, this kiss was gentle and affectionate and left you with a warm feeling in your stomach. “Now, if I recall. We had something we wanted to come back to after we ate.” Jumin was giving you a dark look that he only gave you, his fingers drawing figure eights on your hip. 

You smiled and let out a little laugh. “Even after all that food you still have the energy?” 

“Is that a no then?” 

“No,” You leaned for a short teasing kiss. “Let’s get back to it.”


End file.
